


Sunshine

by yOyO_101



Series: Descendants Fluff [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, One Shot, light cursing, mentions of child abuse, nothing graphic, pure Gil, pure fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOyO_101/pseuds/yOyO_101
Summary: Harry didn’t need sunlight
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook
Series: Descendants Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, I haven’t left my house in 3 weeks cause all of my health issues. I’ve binged all of B99 twice, nailed it, and anything on Disney+

Sunlight was rare on the isle. Powerful magic apparently causes overcast skies. 

It didn’t matter much, dimly lit alleys provided all the light anyone really needed. If you depended only on sight to survive, you’d wouldn’t last long. 

Harry didn’t need sunshine, he had Gil. 

Gil, whose mind was slower then his mouth but made up for it in how much he cared.

Gil, who would rather break his leg, then squash an innocent fly.

Gil, who held Harry after James Hook had more rum then needed (Harry had yet to decide if James was better drunk then hungover) and demonstrated exactly what he would of done to Pan.

Gil, who knew why Gaston hadn’t named him the fourth, but never let that hold him down.

Gil, who loves Harry no matter what.

Yeah, as far as Harry was concerned, the sun had nothing on Gil


End file.
